All in Eric's Life
by wara ningyo
Summary: Collection of drabbles. Things that takes account in Eric Slingby's daily life, work and relationship.  Eric x Alan  BL/mild yaoi hints
1. Part 1 - Pajamas

**Title: **All in Eric's Life part 1

**Disclaimer: **All the characters that are featured in this fic are the creation of the original author/artist; Toboso Yana. This is merely a work of fiction, and I simply borrowed her characters from Kuroshitsuji.

**Warning: **Mild BL hints/ Suggestive behaviour

Unedited version.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's Kitchen<strong>

_Sunday, 0815_

It's nice to have Sundays off. Alan is still sleeping in bed. He seemed a little tired. We had overtime for the past nights plus that damn _shi no toge_ is wearing him down. I don't want to wake him up just yet.

I saw Spears and Knox through the kitchen window. We're next door neighbours. Those two are lovey-dovey as always despite Spears acting _tsundere_ all the way through. I wonder how Knox put up with him. Is he a maso?

I made breakfast and tea for Alan. I'd better take them upstairs before he wakes up and walk around the house without pants...and not wearing a shirt is gonna make me catch a cold soon...

...if you haven't figured things out, I have the pyjama pants, Alan has the shirt...

**~Owari~**


	2. Part 2 - Winning

**Title: **All in Eric's Life part 2

**Disclaimer: **All the characters that are featured in this fic are the creation of the original author/artist; Toboso Yana. This is merely a work of fiction, and I simply borrowed her characters from Kuroshitsuji.

**Warning: **Mild BL hints/ Suggestive behaviour

Unedited version.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's Bedroom<strong>

_Sunday, 0835_

I saw a big bump curling under the covers on my bed. It's not very cold but I guess Alan doesn't like chilly weather. I placed the breakfast tray on the side table and sat on the corner of the bed. I heard mumbling from under the covers. Alan sleep talks much.

While waiting for the brunette to wake up, I lit up a cigarette and sat by the windowsill. Usually he'll come to his senses once the smoke from my cigarette fills his nose. Compared to the smell of the freshly made breakfast, he's more sensitive to the cigarette smoke. Why you ask me? Nagging this older guy sounds more fun, doesn't it?

"Smoking this early already?"

The cigarette has not even burnt halfway when the bump on the bed spoke.

"Mornin'. I made you breakfast," I walked towards the bed. Wanting a morning kiss, I nuzzled my face closer.

"Throw away that cigarette or no kiss," he pushed away my jaw gently.

I smirked. I might let him nag me all he wants, but I'm not gonna let him have all the fun.

"No kiss, **NO** breakfast."

Yup, not gonna let him have all the fun. Alan pouted angrily as we both heard his stomach grumbling. I win again.

~tbc


	3. Part 3 - Fairytale

**Title: **All in Eric's Life part 3

**Disclaimer: **All the characters that are featured in this fic are the creation of the original author/artist; Toboso Yana. This is merely a work of fiction, and I simply borrowed her characters from Kuroshitsuji.

**Warning: **Mild BL hints/ Suggestive behaviour

Unedited version.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami Haken Kyoukai Head Quarters' Resting Room<strong>

_Wednesday, 1732 hours_

Whenever Alan falls ill while we're in the office, I'd take him to the resting room and go back to work. Usually he would protest, saying he could still work until the office hour ends but today he had been sleeping since lunch. I finished work a while ago. I don't want to wake him up. The _shi no toge_ must have been quite bad that Alan is still sleeping

Humph, he even sleeps with his glasses on. I guess we all do. It's a habit that most shinigami find hard to change. Although wearing glasses is the number one rule, to even wear it to sleep is like a disease itself.

But bad habits could be cured, although they die hard. On the other hand, _shi no toge_ is unlikely.

"Every time I wake up, I'd see you reading," Alan's voice stops me on the current page I'm on. "I never knew you like reading that much, Eric."

"Why? Because I look like the type who don't read much?" A lot of people pass the same judgment on me.

Alan sits up on the bed, looking at me. "What are you reading?"

"It's a fairy tale. It wasn't that interesting but the author is a woman. Must be one heck of a lady."

"Hmm…so you like fine ladies huh…then pray continue your reading, dear sir. Pardon me for interrupting your fondness of 'delicate' literature. I shall be on my way home." Is that jealousy I heard in his tone? How can this guy be so adorable?

I close the book and put it inside my suit jacket. Although he said he's leaving, Alan paused at the door, waiting for me. That cuteness shall be rewarded once we get home. The book could wait for another time. Besides, I have read it over and over that I can memorize each line.

Especially the folktale about how to cure _shi no toge._

_~tbc  
><em>


	4. Part 4 - Glasses

**Title: **All in Eric's Life part 4 – Glasses

**Disclaimer:**All the characters that are featured in this fic are the creation of the original author/artist; Toboso Yana. This is merely a work of fiction, and I simply borrowed her characters from Kuroshitsuji.

**Warning:**Mild BL hints/ Suggestive behaviour

Unedited version.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami Haken Kyoukai Head Quarters' Glasses Laboratory<strong>

_Friday, 1625hours_

"I told you, I'm fine!" I assured the naggy lil' brunette partner of mine. He insisted on accompanying me to the glasses lab like I'm a kid who needs his parent to take him places.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm against spending time with Alan. But man, how embarrassing it was to have your junior/partner/lover (the last part is supposed to be an open secret, though) to hold your hand like you're some blind guy all the way to the glasses lab in front of every sections we passed by. I'm going to make you pay for this, Alan Humphries.

"Careful, mind your steps." He said, sounding more like an announcement you'd hear at a railway station. How adorable is that?

"Alan, I can see perfectly." I told him firmly. Is it so hard for him to believe my words?

"That's absurd. One of your glasses lens cracked to pieces, there's no way you'd have perfect vision." He reasoned. Damn, this guy is so adorable. He had been worried since my glasses got wrecked on our last soul-reaping excursion a couple of days back.

"That's why I had the new one done. I'm just going to pick it up, no big deal."

"I know, so I'm taking you there."

"I'm capable of walking without guidance."

"And bump into things?" He said, as if trying to prove a point. An invalid point, that is.

"You know I don't bump into things," I smirked and leaned forward only inches from his face. "…except for you."

Hoho! He's angry. I wish we can go home now and 'bump' things together in bed. TGIF. Okay, let's focus and get the new glasses. Despite being able to see perfectly through the cracked lens, I do think it's annoying to work in such condition.

"Come on, let's go. But you don't have to drag me. We can just walk normally." I turned Alan facing in front and started walking again. "We can still hold hands if you want." I proposed, but got rejected by my partner.

At last, I got my new pair of glasses. I put it on and looked into the mirror to see whether this new pair suits me like the last one. Not to shabby, I'd say.

"So, better now?" I turned to Alan who was waiting for me. Did I see a blush? You bet I did. I think he fell in love with me all over again. We shinigami have glasses fetish. Well, most of us are.

Aahh, why are you kept staring at me like that?! So cute! I'm gonna tease you, you know. I'm sorry, I just can't help it. I bent down a little and pecked the charmed Alan on his lips. When he came to senses, I lowered my glasses and gave him a playboy wink. His face flushed deeper red. That should do it.

"Let's hurry back to the office and finish our work. I won't tolerate any overtime tonight." I said, taking his hand and heading back to where we came from. Alan didn't protest or said a word, which is very rare.

This is off the record but, I'm gonna keep my glasses on the whole night tonight. I don't think Alan is going to object that either.

~tbc


	5. Part 5 - Unorthodox Knight

**Title: **All in Eric's Life part 5 – Unorthodox Knight

**Disclaimer:**All the characters that are featured in this fic are the creation of the original author/artist; Toboso Yana. This is merely a work of fiction, and I simply borrowed her characters from Kuroshitsuji.

**Warning:**Mild BL hints/ Suggestive behaviour

Unedited version.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's House<strong>

_Saturday, 1109hours_

My new glasses rocks! I'm glad no casualties happened to it during our, uhm, _body reaping_ last night. I got lucky this morning too. Alan seemed to be in a good condition these past few days. He's still coughing occasionally, but his complexion looks fine.

I sat down on the floor and leaned my back to the bed. I lit up a cigarette and put it between my lips. Alan shifted under the covers; I felt the movement of the mattress. A head emerged next to me. Alan sat up on the bed with the covers still on his back.

He started touching my ears, gently caressing the lobe and tracing my piercing. Does he have ear fetish too? I wonder. I'm not complaining. Even if he does, all of his fetishes will come back to me. My glasses, my piercings, my hair…me. I'm just that confident.

"I always wondered…" Alan spoke. "…why did you turn blond? You're not blond when we first met."

Hmm…how should I answer this? Although blond was not my original hair colour, dark brown was not as well. I don't remember what I naturally am.

"What colour do you want it to be?" I asked him back. "Raven, platinum blond or ginger, perhaps?"

Alan shook his head. "No, this is nice." He decided, planting his lips on top of my head.

"So you like my villain look?" I turned around so that he could take a closer look.

Rusty blond hair with partial black dreads, full-ear piercings, super cool goatee and a disheveled look is my signature style. Compared to Alan, I'm the type that would be in William T. Spears' black book. Heck, not just him, _I_ think I should be in everyone's black book.

"I don't think you look like a villain. More like, the unorthodox knight in fairytales." Oh Alan, so naïve. Why do you have to say that to a perverted guy like me?

"Unorthodox knight, huh?" I grinned. "What are you then? The damsel in distress?"

"I'll settle with being the knight's sidekick."

"Hmm… shouldn't the knight and his sidekick have a special symbol?"

"Like what?"

"Like piercings….you like them, don't you? You've been touching mine since just now."

Alan took his hands away from my ears and cupped his own. "I don't like pain." He said, trying to eliminate the possibility of getting his ears pierced.

"It's not that bad. The pain will be gone in a flash." I coxed him. I elevated myself from the floor to meet his height on the bed. Alan was still cupping his ears adorably. I pulled his hands away, exposing his ears.

"Eric, no!"

"Why does it sound like you're reprimanding a mutt?" I chuckled, ignoring his alarming tone. What do you expect? He's in my bed. Do you think I would give in to that? So I kissed his left ear. He must be blushing because it suddenly turned red. Didn't I always say that this guy is so cute?

"It'll hurt!" Alan protested. Sweetie, I'm not going to do it for real.

"I'll be gentle." I whispered. Aren't I always? Maybe that's why when I bit his earlobe, Alan was tense at first, then, he managed to relax. "See, I told you it doesn't hurt."

"That's not actually _piercing_." He raised an eyebrow.

"So you really want to be _pierced_? Your wish is my command." I gladly pushed him flat on the bed.

"No, no, Eric! It's already noon!" Alan tried to push me away, but I don't think he was even trying.

"Sorry, there ain't no knight in shining armour comin' to save ya!"

Alan stopped struggling and looked straight into my eyes. "I don't need him. I have my personal unorthodox knight to protect me right here." He smiled, tugging strongly on my heartstrings.

Utterly defeated, I dropped myself onto his smaller body, my head resting on his chest. "Unorthodox knight, huh." I mumbled. Alan caressed my hair gently. I'm a little disturbed by the fact that to him, I'm a noble man, an honourable shinigami.

If only he knew that my heart had already been tainted and the reason for it was him.

~tbc


End file.
